


Seasick

by MintyEye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Pirate AU, Ray is her assistant, Sick Character, out at sea, rika is captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: Ray is the assistant to the ship captain named Rika, on a boat named Mint Eye. They are pirates, however Ray has always been unable to adapt to the life on a wooden ship at sea.
Kudos: 5





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fanfic based off of an art piece by @Sketchtenou on Instagram, please follow them!
> 
> If you are interested in updates on my writing, or shitposts, feel free to follow my Instagram @Minty.eye, or my Tumblr, Mintyyeye.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The loud creaking of wood filled the silence as a quill dipped in ink scratched against the slightly yellowed paper of an old journal, binded with leather. The ground rocked left and right, leaving an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he continued to write, his outfit making moving slightly uncomfortable, but still keeping him slightly cool. Ray perked his head up as he heard shouts coming from outside of his cabin, peaking his interest and curiosity, warranting him to step away from his desk. 

He placed the quill back in its ink well, and allowed the fresh ink on the page to dry before closing the book, hiding it away in a small drawer in his desk, which also housed letters and small golden doubloons stolen from a merchant’s ship a few months in the past. The white haired male stood up from his chair pushing it back and nearly stumbled over as the ship took a sharp rock to the right, causing him to lose his balance. He brushed his waistcoat off, the familiar gray one, that complimented his cravat, the same one he’s worn for years. The gray gloves he wore were covered just slightly in ink, resulting in him making a mental note to put on a new pair after the day had ended.

It didn’t take him long to adjust the small belt he had on each of his upper arms, holding his loose white collared shirt close to that area of his arm, and allowing it to widen near his elbow, and to his wrists. After he made himself look a little presentable, he opened the door and was greeted with harsh sunlight, causing his eyes to sore. The familiar darkness of his cabin, with only the candlelight around him to light the area was all he’s seen for a few days, locking himself away. 

The crew of the ship were running around, taking care of the sails and sweeping the deck of the ship, ridding it of any filth that may have come from the ocean. Ray had only sighed looking at them, looking up in the direction of the captain’s wheel, where the captain was steering the ship. She had looked focused and determined, looking around for any potential merchant ships to plunder as they headed towards their next port.

Ray had walked in that direction, knowing for certain that the captain would like to discuss things with him. The tension caused by their past run from the royal navy had taken a heavy toll on the crew, more heavily on Ray, who was supposed to take care of the people on board while the captain was busy. His heart weighed heavy after he saw one of the guards on that ship, one who looked exactly like him, with sharp golden eyes and a frown as the two locked gazes. 

He had tried to fight, but he was never strong enough. The scars on his arms were reminders of that day, never disappearing no matter how much he wished them to. 

“My dear Ray, I’m glad to see you away from the cabin.” He was snapped away from his thoughts as he realized he made it to his destination, the captain’s wheel.

“Ah.. I figured some fresh air would be nice, captain... I was beginning to grow congested there.” Ray had responded, removing his gaze from the deck and staring at the person who was talking to him.

The captain was a fair lady, who’s emerald eyes glared down on anyone who dared to oppose her. The golden hair she had flowed in the breeze like a mermaid, often giving other members of the ship the impression that she was a savior, a goddess. Ray felt the same, knowing that she was the one who he first saw after coming to, having gained amnesia.

He’s never recovered.

“You should get out more often, perhaps you may even take the wheel while I command the crew.” She had suggested, looking out into the open waters.

Those waves crashed against their ship day and night, causing it to sway. The wood creaked as a result, making it difficult for Ray to sleep during the nights. The uneasy feeling in his stomach at being at sea for so long, as the floor swayed underneath him ate at him slowly from the inside, giving him discomfort. Long fevers and sickness came as a result, but the captain was always there to take care of him.

“I do not believe I’d be strong enough to handle the wheel… my captain.” He paused, thinking to himself before continuing.

“I believe handling the crew is the best I may do right now..” He finished, leaving his sentence off with a sigh.

“Perhaps we can discuss more at dinner, Ray. You’re looking pale.” She had pointed out, to which the white haired had slowly nodded in agreement.

“I have not been feeling well again.. I may subject myself to bed rest once more.” Ray had rubbed the back of his head, admitting to her that he did not feel well.

A flash of concern could be seen in her expression, before it was shifted back to that determined stare she always had while working. He looked out in the direction towards the bow of the ship, staring out at the horizon. Nothing but blue sky and empty ocean, not a ship nor piece of land to be found. 

“This won’t interfere with your duties as my assistant?” He could hear her ask from next to him.

It took him a while to respond, caught in his thoughts once more.

“No..” He muttered.

The duties he held with the captain as her assistant was more important than his health, or his personal work. That was how he was raised under her, and that was how he’s come to work. 

“I’ll get to work, right away, my captain.” Ray had turned and walked back down towards the deck, leaving her to steer the ship alone in silence.

It took him long for everyone to finish their jobs. The lightheaded feeling that plagued him while sick was beginning to grow the longer he stood, in the center of it all, watching over them individually. He leaned against the railing on the side of the ship, hoping it would delay the inevitable as he continued to boss the crew members around. Each task enlisted was finished within reasonable time. The sun had nearly completed setting by the time they had completed each job given to them by the captain, and all that remained was dinner.

Ray’s pale complexion had grown as he staggered down the stairs and into the small dining room of the ship, which held a table and enough chairs for each crew member. Ray continued to blank out and cease listening as he was handed stale food, and a cup of alcohol. He pushed the alcohol away and nibbled on the food, lacking an appetite. The crew had cheered and sang songs as Ray sat in silence and watched, a frown on his face as the illness in him intensified.

“Ray, you look as though you’re a ghost.” He could hear the hazy sound of the captain try and break his feverish haze, but it failed to have any effect.

“Ray?” The drowsiness he felt had weighed itself on him, causing the dark eye bags under his mint colored eyes to grow heavy and unbearable, he had to leave.

“I’m sorry captain, I must excuse myself early.” He had nearly ran out of the room, and towards his cabin as fast as possible, not allowing her to respond to his outburst. 

He could feel her chasing him from the dining room, not giving him a chance to escape as his legs grew weaker. Upon entering his cabin, his legs gave out from underneath him, causing him to fall on the floor. 

He could see the captain slow down to a halt as she approached him, but the world around him was blurry. 

“Ra..!” The captain’s words were cut out from his hearing, the only thing heard in its place was static.

The continued weight on him grew, until he could no longer keep himself conscious, falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
